El regalo de Toriel
by Anonimousebox
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Frisk, y una cierta mama cabra le dara una sorpresa despues de la fiesta.(aviso que es one shoot lemon de Frisk x Toriel y mi primer fic ewe)


**Bueno este es mi primer, Fic one shot acepto críticas constructivas y bueno pienso publicar mas fic de este** **estilo.**

 **Saltandome el final pacifista.** Frisk y toriel vivían juntos desde hace ya un tiempo, pero hoy era una fecha una fecha muy especial para frisk y era que oficialmente cumplía los 18 ya saben esa fecha especial que dejas de ser una mezcla entre niño y adulto pero frisk no se va esperar un buen regalo de toriel

 ** _P.O.V Frisk_** -Ufff menuda mierda de dia por estar en las nubes casi me muerde un perro por poco me mata un camionero casi pierdo el celular y una paloma me cago justo la mano, pero bueno ya estoy en casa que mas puede salir mal-

 **(nota: no soy muy original dando guiones)** -Espera donde están mis llaves no me digas que... Ha cierto los deje en el bolsillo de atras

 **P.O.V tercera persona** Frisk al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa eran todos sus amigos

Sans,Papyrus,Alphys,Undyne,Asgore,Metatron,Napstablook,Toriel, entre otros.

-SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Ho valla, me olvide de que era mi cumpleaños chicos muchas gracias-

-Frisk-

Dijo una voz esquelética

-hola papyrus-

-Frisk te e traido un regalo muy especial, adivina que es-

-Hmmmmmm sera espaguetis-

-no fallaste no es espagueti esto esto es... EL SUPER PLATO DE ESPAGUETI CON ALBONDIGAS DEL GENIAL PAPYRUS, anda come.

Papyrus de improvisó saco un tenedor y cogio un poco de espagueti con una albóndiga y se la metio en la boca a frisk.

-Y dime, ¿como esta?-

Frisk había arrugado su cara mucho más que la primera vez que comió el espagueti.

-Hmmmmmmm esa expresión es muy, artistica Frisk-

-Hemm papy-

Dijo una voz esquelética un poco mas grave

 **(Recomiendo poner musicas de undertale para entrar en ambiente)** -Que pasa sans-

-Mejor dejamos eso para mas tarde ya que va a ver mucha fiesta y no hay que correr mejor vallamos a la pista de baile a "mover el esqueleto"

-!Sans deja eso!-

-Ho vamos luego nos "llenaremos hasta los huesos" con la comida de toriel y mis perritos.

-¡Sans!-

-¡Oigan todos vamos a comer!- dijo una voz un tanto dulce.

-Ho genial y tenia hambre-

Dijo Frisk con un tono de alegría

Después de eso toda la fiesta había comenzado todo era risa, juegos y comida la fiesta perfecta después cayó la noche y todo el mundo se fue cada uno para sus rerespectivos hogares dejando así solos a nuestros 2 protagonistas

 **(POV Frisk)**

-Está fue una buena fiesta y recibí bastantes regalos mas espagueti de papyrus,new new 3 de alphys valla me impresiona que le guste la 3 temporada, una camiseta con la cara de mettatron tengo regalos para regalar pero por lo que veo toriel no me h dado el suyo, hmmmmm bueno quiza me lo de en otro momento-

Me dispuse a subir las escaleras para ir a mi habitacion y cuándo llege y abrí la puerta no me espere esto...

Er toriel en mi cama con un conjunto de lencería yo que yo diria que para nada es provocativa pues esa palabra se queda corta a comparación de lo que veo.

-Mi niño-

Me dijo con una voz suave y ala ves bastante sensual.

-Este es el regalo que quería darte desde el principio-

-De-de verás-

-Si al principio solo te veia como u niño pero despues de todo este tiempo has crecido y te has vuelto un hombre y realmente necesito uno, que me complazca no como el tonto de asgore necesito uno joven fuerte que tenga muchas energías-

Todavia no dava crédito a lo que veía pues aun estaba paralizado y no podia moverme

-Hemmm mi niño que te pasa... ¿no, te gusta?

Con esas palabras reacione rápidamente.

-No toriel no es asi es solo, que bueno no me esperaba esto-

Toriel apesar de la ropa que usa que pareciera que tiene un cuerpo normal la verdad es que lo tiene un cuerpo bastante erótico tiene unos pechos bastantes grandes y del trasero ni se diga.

Justamente en ese momento toriel me regalo una sonrisa y se fue hacercando lentamente hacía mi hasta yo me estaba quedando estatico hasta que toriel se me pego y abrazandome y sus labios me besaron un beso que no duro mas de 10 segundos pero que parecian interminables cuando separamos nuestros labios y ala mente sólo me llego una palabra y esa palabra decía: Determinación

-me toca dije susurrandole al oido-

Rápidamente la empuje asia la cama y esta ves fui yo quien tome la iniciativa toriel se quedo sorprendida al ver este acto pero aun asi se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y se dejó llevar por el momento, rapidamente me a valance asia toriel y la besé pero este no era el beso inocente que me dio ella este era mas fuerte y mas apasionado, tampoco falto el juego de lenguas que era maravilloso sentia como nuestras lenguas juguete a van entre si, aprovechando ese momento meti mis dedos entre las bragas de la lencería que estaban un poco húmedas haciendo asi que toriel comenzará a gemir y por Dios que esos gemidos eran lindos deje de besarla para asi oirla todavía aun mas y rapidamente le quitequite sus sostenes para asi comenzar a la merles los pezones asiendo que toriel se mojará aún mas y gimiera mas.

-Ho si mi niño sigue asi, no puedo creeer lo bien que lo haces haaaa-

Despues de eso deje de lamerle los pezones para asi pasar a una zona mas baja cuando comense a lamerle su pastel pues esto no sabia que supiera tan dulce disfrutaba tanto lamiendo su pastel que no me di cuenta que ya estaba avecinandose la "cascada" lo cual me toriel me paro en seco.

-Mi niño ya es mi turno-

Me dijo muy agitada, rápidamente capte la idea, y deje que fuera ella esta vez me habia bajado los pantalones dejando salir una erecion bastante grande.

-Wao que grande- decia toriel para sus adentros

toriel comenso a hacerme una felacion.

-¿Lo hago bien mi niño?-

-Perfectamente, haa si-

Esto se sentia como describirlo, se sentia como el paraiso era como es

sentir coquillas hay abajo, pero toriel se detuvo para mejorarlo.

-Todavi no quiero que corras dentro mi niño-

rapidamemte nos pusimos en una posición de "cowgirl " y ella comenso a saltar esto y esto si que era el cielo

-Ho si tori sigue asi-

-Mi niño-

-No me llames mas mi niño llamame por frisk-

-Esta bien Frisk-

Y ella aceleró los saltos al mismo tiempo que los dos comensa,os a besarnos esto si que esto si que era el cielo

-Ho si tori me voy a correr-

-Frisk yo tambien-

Y después de esas palabras me corri adentro y al mismo tiempo que la besaba despues de eso nos quedamos uno encima del otro.

-Tori-

-Si Frisk-

-lista para una seguir toda una rinda hssta el amanecer-

-Claro Frisk-

 ** _Fin._** **Ok vuelvo a recordar que este es mi primer fic no se si es muy cortó pues estoy escribiendo esto en mi tablet y en la app de fanfic y no se que tan bueno sea este fic pero bueno si no quedaron satisfechos, imaginen que tuvieron sexo y ya aparte de que lo de la fiesta bueno fue para darle trama y bueno perdonar las faltas de ortografía se aceptan críticas constructivas y sugerencias para mejorar pues tengo planeado subir mas fics no solo de undertale pero bueno nos leemos en otro fic.**


End file.
